Certain esters of tricyclo[5.2.1.0.sup.2.6 ]decane-3/4-carboxylic acids are known and have been described in the literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,627 (Standard Oil) ref. Chem. Abstr. 49, 12 541e and J. Gen. Chem. UdSSR 31, 1324 (1961) wherein the methyl and ethyl esters have been described. However, applicants have surprisingly discovered that these methyl and ethyl esters, as well as previously unknown unsaturated aliphatic esters, are useful as perfuming agents in perfume compositions.